Promise
by Katie4ever
Summary: Benny makes a promise to himself. Post-Fanged and Furious. Not slash


**A/N: Okay, this takes place after _Fanged and Furious_, the very first episode I saw and well, I didn't know the dynamics of the friendship between Ethan and Benny, or how Benny and Sarah got along, or even Sarah's feelings towards her transformation. All that stood out was the betrayal of one friend to another, when they chose a girl over them. Totally cliche, but it works. And so I finally decided to write this down since it was the first inkling of inspiration I had when I watched the show.**

**Oh and if I make Benny sound really mean when he talks to Sarah ofris referring to Sarah, it's because I kinda don't like her character much. I like the actress, really a nice girl, but the character annoys me. Sorry to those who do like her, but I just feel that way. Although, I hope that I made Sarah to be the innocent one here, because she was. So if it still looks like she's the bad guy by the end, forgive me, it's just a petty personaly feeling. Sorry.**

Why was it so wrong for the boy to feel the way that he did? I mean, there was a difference when it came to being angry with a stranger, but to be angry with a vampire that had stole the heart of his best friend and said friend stole his blood for her...

It was a serious crime: it was stealing!

God, did Benny really have to spell it out for people.

After the whole Richard Bruner being saved from the possessed car, Benny waited to talk to Ethan, but did Ethan have the courage to talk to him? The answer is no. The boy only ignored his accusing looks, his biting sarcasm, his complete ignoring of Sarah until Benny couldn't take it anymore. He ditched his friends, his only friend, because he couldn't take it anymore.

He wasn't some pushover Ethan could come to at anytime for needed supplies or whatever it was Ethan needed. No, Benny was a human being that needed his best friend. Was that so much to ask for?

"Benny." A voice said behind him. Benny sighed inwardly before turning to see Ethan there, who was fidgiting nervously and looking at Benny innocently. "Hey."

"Hi, can I help you?" Benny didn't mean for it to come so angry and harsh, but heck who was he to control his true feelings here?

Ethan flinched slightly before glaring at the taller boy, then meeting his eyes directly and with more confidence.

"We need to talk."

"Oh yeah? About what?" Benny couldn't help the smile that came to his lips. Was Ethan taking himself seriously? Was he even listening to himself? _We need to talk?_ Were the dating or something?

"About how you've been busy lately." Ethan said quietly, his face now red but he kept his eyes on Benny. Braving his possible humiliation.

Benny, for once, took a good look at Ethan and realized something then. His friend was in love, really in love, and that made him remember something.

**_*flashback*_**

_"Will we be friends for ever?" Ethan asked Benny with innocent brown eyes, his smile hopeful._

_"Yes, always." Benny promised with as much seriousness a seven year old could pull off.*_

_"Always and forever." Ethan giggled._

_"No one will get in our ways!" Benny exclaimed exitedly._

_"Yes, no girls or other friends." Ethan said with a frown._

_Benny laughed. "I think that will change."_

_Ethan laughed but didn't say anything._

**_*end flashback*_**

"Benny?" Ethan asked when Benny had stared off into space for more than was natural.

Benny sighed and shook his head. "You know what, I need to go. And by the way have fun with Sarah tonight." Benny yelled over his shoulder, causing the onlookers to turn and look at them both. Benny didn't care, if anything word would spread around and Ethan would be the coolest boy ever. Super.

Benny sighed and just ignored how annoyed he felt.

_space space space_

"So he's ignoring you?" Sarah asked, not really believing that Benny, of all people was ignoring Ethan. Those two were tied by the hip. Sarah shook her head a playful smile blooming in her lips. "Maybe he's just being Benny."

"No, Sarah. He's ignoring me. As in plain turning-the-ther-way-when-I'm-walking-down-the-hall ignoring.

Sarah laughed and Ethan glared. He shut his locker and began to walk to his next class, Sarah along side him.

"I don't mean to laugh, but you just make it sound funny." Sarah got herself together before asking Ethan, "When did this all start?"

"After we saved Richard Bruner-" Ethan stopped, realization hitting him like a bucket of cold water. Richard Bruner. Possessed vampire car. Blood. Blood...

Ethan turned to Sarah, who was looking at him worried and he shook his head trying to gather his thoughts. All this time, Benny had been angry because of...

"Can you excuse me?" He asked politely. Then left without waiting for Sarah to say something.

He ran to Benny's next class and found him there, staring at the celing as he sat while the rest of the students piled inside.

"Benny." Ethan called loudly enough for at least Benny to hear him.

Benny looked around confused, before his gaze landed on Ethan and he glared and purposely turned away from the other boy.

"Benny!" Ethan repeated not wanting to mess around now.

Benny begrudgenly turned to Ethan and saw that Ethan motioned for him to come outside.

_I have class, _he mouthed.

Ethan rolled his eyes. _Come on._

Benny wanted to say no. To give himself the satisfaction of making Ethan get in trouble for getting late to class or by getting caught by Stern, but in the end he just got up and when then teacher gave him her back, Benny made a dash for the door. Glad that most of the kids around him didn't give a crap about him.

Being a nerd came in handy sometimes.

"What?" Benny hissed quietly when Ethan led him into an empty bathroom. "What do you want?"

"Look, I-I'm sorry." Ethan stammered out, still not sure if his suspicions were right, but he supposed starting with an apology would do no wron. I mean, he did get Benny angry with him -a hard feat if you thought about it- and apologizing would easily make whatever was wrong better. Or so Ethan hoped.

Benny blinked surprised at Ethan before smiling softly and shaking his head. "Do you even know what you did wrong?"

"Um, yes?" Ethan said, and mentally slapped himself when it came out sounding more of a question than a statement.

Benny laughed at his best friend. "Tell me what you did wrong then."

Ethan stared at Benny, agape, for a second. Since when did his carefree friend get so serious? So in tune with making people so self-conscious?

"I gave...I gave Sarah your blood."

This time both were surprised by their own words. Ethan for finally admitting to himself what he had done ever since Sarah had come back a vampire. And Benny for actually hearing Ethan admit what he had done.

But, instead of feeling satisfied and forgiving Ethan like he thought he would, Benny only glared at Ethan.

"Yeah, care to explain why you did that?"

Ethan flushed in shame and he looked away unable to meet Benny's eyes.

Benny didn't want to let Ethan feel like he could run away from the problem with silence, so he narrowed his eyes and said, "I shouldn't be so surprised. You do love her, but to think that you would at least remember I was a person, a living being, not a freakin' blood bank!" Ethan flinched, but it was like Benny didn't care anymore. He had let his feelings out, now there was no bottleing the up again. "I'm your best friend! She's just a girl you met a year ago. How can it be so easy for you to choose her over me!"

"Benny..."

"I'm not done! Sarah doesn't care about anything right now other than being human, and you know what she will do when she's human? She'll ignore you. I don't know about you, but at least I know what the reality is."

Ethan punched Benny, surprising both of them again.*

"Don't talk about her like that!"

Benny could feel his heart breaking and he shook his head sadly.

"You know what? I can always apologize for what I said and mean it, because I'm just angry right now, but you...you will always choose a girl voer your best friend. And I'm not one to break promises, Ethan. But you're the one choosing a girl over me, you're the one breaking our promise. That means I have to waste my time with you and try to be friends."

With those words said, Benny walked out of the bathroom. Ethan stayed there, shocked and heart beating fast. He closed his eyes, but nothing seemed to help.

For the next couple of days, Ethan and Benny went back to ignoring each other. Sarah and Rory went over to Ethan's house almost every day, and tried to get the dark-eyed boy to tell them what was going on, but to no avail.

"We need to figure it out." Sarah said one day.

Rory nodded. "They don't act like this for no reason."

"Why then?" Sarah asked. Looking at Rory, hoping he had something that could tip them off.

"They're best friends, Sarah. I couldn't even get in their friendship and become the three amigos like I wanted us to be."

"Wait..."Sarah looked up at Ethan's window, then at the house next to his. "They never get into fights, because they're close -super close if you ask me- so the only logical thing is that...something got between them."

Rory nodded with a smile. "Yes, but to know what." He shurgged. "I don't know."

Sarah looked at the houses again, heart heavy. She knew what it was.

_space space space_

"That was smart of you." Sarah said when she got to Benny's room.

"How did you get in here?" Benny asked, shutting his laptop and getting up from his bed.

"Your Grandma let me in." Sarah said, hands on her hips and she looked really threatening. Benny didn't care how scary she was, he only glared at her and stood his ground. "Tell what your problem is exactly."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Benny stated calmly.

"You get angry with Ethand and we all think its because of something he did, but it's not. It's because you're jealous. Pretty smart of you to hide that from the very beginning."

"Jealous? I'm not jealous. How much blood are you drinking Sarah? It's getting to your head."

"No, it's not. You're jealous that Ethan's finally paying attention to someone else other than you. Just admit it. You're jealous." Sarah smirked at Benny knowingly.

"No! I'm not jealous. I'm angry!"

"Why?"

"Because Ethan steals my blood and gives it to you!"

Sarah looked at Benny flustered for a second before she cleared her throat.

"He does, doesn't he?" Benny asked, voice flat, but eyes burning with a feeling Sarah couldn't describe. Anger, pain, betrayal...she wasn't sure.

"Benny..." Benny shook his head, causing Sarah to stop.

"He likes you better than me. He does all this crazy things for you. You." He scoffed. "Maybe I am jealous." He smiled his crooked smile at Sarah and she realized how much she had missed it.

"Look, Ethan is a good friend to me. But you're his best friend, I will never change that." Benny glared at her. "Fine, so maybe he does crazy things, but who doesn't. Ethan's only trying to help me out. My change into a vampire is hard, I'm glad that he's there for me. I don't want to be like Erica and Rory who are okay with drinking from people. I want to still be me." Sarah sighed when she listened to what she had said and smiled sadly. "Well, as much of me that I still have left. Kinda hard when all I do is drink blood now."

Benny allowed himself to smile at her, and sighed when he looked away.

"I'm sorry."

"No, I should be sorry. I totally understand how you feel. I would probably act the same way if someone took my best friend away."

"I think you should talk to him." Sarah said.

"He probably hates me by now." Benny said softly, a smile playing at his lips. But the joke didn't reach his eyes, he was really worried.

Sarah shook her head.

"Just go talk to him. Believe me, he won't be angry at all. And if he is, you know what to do." Sarah said sounding more sure than how Benny felt, but he nodded to her and went to talk to Ethan. When he was outside his bedroom door, Benny tried to think of what to say.

What could he possibly say? He had gotten angry with his friend for helping out his newly-vampire crush fend off her hunger for blood. Sure it was wrong what Ethan did, by taking his blood, Benny would've helped if he had been asked, but to just take it away, even if it was for the right reasons...It bugged Benny.

He finally knocked on the door and waited patiently for Ethan to open it.

Ethan opened it, looking sleepy and withh bed hair as he only wore a white shirt and some boxers.

"Dude, it's only 6 in the afternoon, have some pride." Benny said jokingly.

Ethan stared at him for what felt like a centhury, before he closed his mouth and looked at Benny in the eye.

"Can I help you?"

Benny cursed inwardly, he should've known Ethan would behave like this. It was his way at getting back at him. Benny hated it.

"Yeah, you took my blood for your vampire crush. The least you could do is ask you know."

Ethan glared, but a guilty look made its way to his face.

"I was helping Sarah. I never wanted to make you feel like I was choosing her over you."

Benny looked at him in the eye and watched him seriously for a second.

"I'm sorry that I got angry...and jealous." He confessed quietly.

Ethan and Benny looked at each other, both having internal battles before Ethan opened his door wider. "Want to play video games?"

"Thought you'd never ask." Benny jokingly said, earning a playful shove from Ethan.

Both boys played Ninjas Vs Zombies 2: The Return*. Benny lost a couple of times, but he only kept on playing. One thing was in his mind: Ethan would choose Sarah over him, any day. He couldn't change that, but this time, knowing this, Benny made a promise to himself.

Ethan could choose a girl over him as much as he wanted, but Benny would choose their friendship over everything else. And he would never break his promise.

*** explanation: okay I researched how long they've been friends and I wanted them to be friends for atleast a year before ty made this big promise. When Ethan punched Benny, I never planned on writing that part in, it just came naturally. But I can totally see Ethan doing that. :) The game name, I didn't know what names they used on the show, and i was too lazy to research, but I tried to make it sound sort of cool. :)**

**~* Please Review*~**


End file.
